


Art for "Like an Arrow Through a Flock of Doves"

by ria_oaks



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, White Collar
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Prison, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_oaks/pseuds/ria_oaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel_Bang art based on the Avengers/White Collar crossover <a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/551142">Like an Arrow Through a Flock of Doves</a> by arsenicarcher and hoosierbitch.  I did 3 drawings (2 main ones and one little 'bonus' one), and they're each posted as their own chapter.</p><p>Also available on my Livejournal here: http://ria-oaks.livejournal.com/582381.html</p><p>Drawing #1: Neal & Clint in prison<br/>Based on the scene where Neal smuggles ice cream into the prison and they eat it together in the yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drawing #1: Neal & Clint in prison

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing #1 notes:
> 
> I wanted a drawing that would show Neal and Clint's tentative friendship in prison, plus I wanted a drawing from the prison part of the story but I didn't want to draw anything really disturbing. I thought this would be a good scene to illustrate, since it covers both of those bases and I just generally thought it was a nice scene.
> 
> I spent some time thinking about the ways they would be sitting, since it's not specified in the scene, and I ended up being pretty specifc about the reasons for what I chose so I wanted to explain them here. I pictured Neal lounging comfortably back against the table, all casual and trying to show himself as being friendly and open and unthreatening to Clint. For Clint, I decided to draw his with his legs up and crossed on the bench, and sort of hunched in on himself, because I thought it fit in several ways - the story mentions how he likes to curl up in small locations to hide himself, and also I thought it would indicate his subconcious need to protect himself. 
> 
> I should note also that I blatantly took the background from a photo I found on Google Images and painted over it a bit. I hate backgrounds... 
> 
> For anyone looking at the drawing who hasn't read the story, the lines on Clint's neck are a tattoo of barbed wire that he gets in prison. Poor Clint has a rough time of it in this fic. :) Also, the box on the table is the one that Neal gave Clint with the drawings of birds all over it. Birds are definitely not my forte...

[Click here for full size](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ria_oaks/962812/61845/61845_original.jpg)

 


	2. Drawing #2: Phil & Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Clint's first kiss, aka the scene where Phil asks to kiss Clint's tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this scene because the story worked very gradually towards it, and this first romantic scene between them is hesitant and tentative given everything that happened to Clint in prison. I appreciated the realism of this - it wasn't like they started making out and suddenly Clint was cured of all bad memories by the magic of sex. :) And I loved Phil asking to kiss Clint's tattoo, because it's such a wonderful way for Phil to show that he accepts Clint and isn't bothered or disgusted by the reminder of his time in prison. 
> 
> The blue on Clint's hand is supposed to represent a spoilery thing that happens in the story. I wasn't sure the best way to show it or how noticeable it would be, so I hope this worked! I wanted it to be more subtle and glowy, but oh well.

[Click here for full size](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ria_oaks/962812/62007/62007_original.jpg)


	3. Bonus Drawing: Phil and the kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gives Phil a kitten. Phil holds the kitten up and the kitten bats at his nose and it is the _cutest scene ever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to do a quick sketch of this, because it really was the cutest mental image ever. Sadly I am really bad at drawing animals, so the kitten is kinda... lopsided and not as cute as it should be. But I like how Phil turned out. :)

[Click here for full size](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ria_oaks/962812/62380/62380_original.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you to my authors for your awesome story and for being so excited and supportive along the way. I hope you enjoy the art!


End file.
